The Story of a Demigod and an Original
by L3XI3LUV598
Summary: Stefan and Damon find a little girl named Alester. They raise her as their own and she grows to love them as her own family. Elena has a past, what does this has to do with Alester? Why does Niklaus have such an interset in Alester? Warning Lemons! OCs
1. Chapter 1

**: hello fellow fan fiction heads it's me Charlie here with yet another story with my bestie**

**L3XI3LUV598: CHELLOOO**

**: we own nothing, expect the plot**

**L3XI3LUV598: except for her she owns Alester, who is like freaking awesome, ya know. Also the original witch Cassie, I love that name, lol. Anyway if u don't like witches, vampire, or doppelgangers, or Vampire Diaries in Gen-**

**: IF YOU DON'T LIKE AWESOMENESS DON'T READ IT DAMN IS THAT WHAT YOU WERE TRYING TO SAY LEXIE **

**L3XI3LUV598: Basically if u don't watch Vampire Diaries or Know about Greek Mythology you're not going to understand this story**

Chapter one-The Vision

'_it's just me and you girl and cupid has done it againnnnannnnn, got my head spinning around and around and around and again here we go !' _ Stefan's cell rang for the fourth time. Alester bashed her head on the table. She glared at the black blackberry, which has been constantly ringing all day. "Stefan Salvatore if you don't answer your phone I'm going to throw it out of the window set it on fire make lightning strike it give it back to you then slap it out of your hand and hit you my shoe," she screamed.

Damon smirked and rubbed his little sister's black locks of hair and she glared up at him with green eyes. He backed up and held his hands up in surrender, "Eh, Ale don't get pissed at me because Stefan has to have his hair ever so perfectly right." At the sound of his name Stefan appeared next to Damon wearing a white polo with black skinny jeans, black and white Jordan and a leather jacket. He gave Damon a look, like I wasn't doing that and grabbed his blackberry to text Elena." So if you weren't fixing your lovely hair what were you doing," Damon asked. Stefan started smirking and chuckling a bit, "Something." Alester and Damon both looked at each other, than back at Stefan. "Whoaaa," Alester shouted knowingly while Damon smirked.

"No not that," Stefan blushed at bit. She raised an eyebrow at him and Damon was now giving a consoling pat on the back. "It's okay Stefan; everyone does it I did five times last night Ale did it two times last week." They both gave Damon a wtf look. "Shut up Damon," the both said in sync.

They all piled into the car to go pick up Elena when Alester remembered something. "I have to pee," Alester hoped out of the car. Damon and Stefan both let out aggravated sigh. "Alester Salvatore," Damon chuckled a bit, remembering the day him and Stefan found her.

_(FLASHBACK)_

_Laughter filled the air as the Salvatore brother_s_ ran through the rain when they stopped and saw a little girl with long black hair. She was waiting patiently in the rain; even though she was completely soaked she looked completely calm."Ooh a snack," Damon said as his fangs popped out. Stefan glared at his brother and approached the shivering girl, who looked about three._

"_I Alester," she said cutely looking at him with big green eyes. Damon appeared behind Alester fangs bared. "Well Ale, you're going to die now!" _

"_Go ahead I'm not afraid to die, and besides you can't beat me that's why ya butt stank!" Alester said. Damon glared at his brother who was chuckling at the young girl's comment. _

"_Damn Damon, "Stefan commented" you can't even scare a, how old are you Alester?" _

"_Thee!" Alester answered cutely" what your names?" _

"_You can't scare a three year old!" Stefan then introduced" My Name is Stefan Salvatore and this is Damon my brother who's butt stink." Damon then swung on Stefan but he dogged. _

"_Okay well imma call you Dam-Dam and you Steffi!" Alester said "and are you bad people?"_

"_No," Stefan promised" I just know your mom isn't coming to get you so come with us and we will take care of you!"_

"_Well do you have ice cream" She asked looking up at him._

"_Yes and we have brownies!" Stefan answered picking the cutely chunky baby up, ignoring his brothers loud and rather rude protest._

"_What kind?"Alester asked. 'She asks a lot of questions doesn't she,' Damon rolled his eyes._

"_Cookies n cream and chocolate fudge brownies,'' Stefan told her and he almost dropped her because the way she started to bounce up and down._

"_Okay come on let's go!" Alester said excitedly_

_The flash back ends and Alester enters the car._

"Come on Stefan lets go pick up Elena, come on put the hustle in the bustle I'm not getting any younger," Alester rushed them, " Damn, for vamps you guys sure are slow." They gave a look and both decided to shrug off her comment. Damon started the car when- "Hold on!" Damon let out an aggravated sigh. "What what whhhhaaaatttt," he whined.

"Safety belts," Alester whispered. The Salvatore brothers palmed each other.

They finally arrived to Elena's house.

"Elena I'm down stairs open the door" Stefan called Elena on his phone.

"Okay I'll be down in a second." Elena answered "Come inside I need help with something."

Then Elena quickly opened the door and jumped into Stefan's arms giving him a kiss. Then she hugged Damon and her and Alester did a secret handshake."Hey baby," Stefan said" what do you need help with?"

"The cooler" Elena said "It's in the living room."

"Okay, I'll get it," Alester vollenteerd.

Then they all walked in Elena's house.

"What took you so long?" Elena asked Stefan. But Damon cut him off.

"Well, Stefan was doing something in the bathroom, and Alester had to pee, we had to fasten our safety belts, and I was the only one packed and ready" Damon answered for him.

Before Stefan could say anything they heard the young green eyed girl's aggravated grunt. "Wwwwhhhhyyy thhhheeee fuck is this soooo fucking heavy," she whined. Everyone broke into chuckles when they saw Alester struggling to drag the cooler. She gave them a piercing glare, "A little vampirey super strength please."

Then Stefan and Damon put the cooler and suitcase and tents into the car along with the grill and everything else. Then told Alester to lock the door and drove off as soon as she got into the car. They got to the camp site and set up the tent and sleeping bags.

"Well we have to get the fire started so…," Stefan said "So Alester and Damon you guys should go get the fire wood and me and Elle will stay here and set up camp" Damon and Alester looked at each other than gave Stefan a knowing look.

"If you want privacy all you have to do is just ask," Alester arched an eyebrow, "I'm Sure Damon and I could leave for a minute to find something better to do. A **minute** isn't a lot of time to waste. Riiight Steffi." Stefan's right eye twitched and he gave Alester and Damon; who where both laughing; an offended glare. "STEFAN," everyone heard Elena yell. Stefan looked back then at Damon and Alester laughing there asses off. "Just go," Stefan yelled at them.

"No," Alester challenged. When Stefan let out an aggravated sigh and that's when Damon stepped in. Telling Alester she should just leave the boy be. "Besides it's** only** a minute," Damon and Ale both laughed. Stefan gave them a not so polite hand gesture and Alester stuck her tongue out at him before she took off on her own.

She heard another squish sound as her steeped in another mud puddle. "Fuck, Steffi so owes me a new pair of combat boots, ughhh and I just got these too," she whined. That's when she felt a swift breeze, and she rolled her eyes. "Cut it out Dam-Dam, quit showing off," she said. When she heard an unfamiliar chuckle that's when she turned around and saw a handsome young man. He was a tall man with dirty blonde hair, pretty hazel brownish green, and he had porcelain skin. Alester could sense was a vampire -A very nice

"Who the fuck is you," she demanded and then his eyes changed from green to grey. Alester gasped they were so…so "Pretty, you have pretty eyes," she stated. He chuckled a bit and Ale tilted her head to the side. "What's so funny, huh you old crusty sparkly Twinkie," she glared at him. He slammed her against the tree by her neck, his whole eye turned black.

"Let me go, you basterdous person with a crusty butt and a tiny penis," Her glare intensified. He was about to feed on her when he smelt something, it was something familiar. He hesitated and reluctantly let her go. "OW, what the fuck, glittery douche whole, go fuck yourself in the butt hole with a dirty Twinkie!"

"Well that was an experience," Alester coughed. 'Man that hurt, fucking asshole' she thought as she walked back to camp. Alester walked back to the camp site and while rubbing her neck she felt a few scratches and decide no one would notice. Then Elena approached her by the camp fire. "What happened to your neck?"

"What happened to your neck?" Alester responded as Elena rubbed the red love bite on her neck" Don't change the subject were talking about you right now" said Elena as she glared at the tents. Alester shrugged and sighed." Why are you so difficult, you know I love you so much and I care about you the least you could do is tell me what happened!" Elena said and walked into the tent angrily.

Elena sat down in a huff and rolled her eyes. Why was that-that little demon child, so fucking difficult. Stefan wrapped his arm Elena's waist and pulled her close to him. "Sleep, babe," he stated. She ran her hand through her hair in aggravation. He kissed her neck and whispered, "Unless you want to do something else." Elena looked at Stefan with a twinkle in her eyes. "What did you have in mind?"

Then Stefan leaned over to kiss her then pulled her in even closer. She then kissed back and took off her black spaghetti strap shirt and unhooked her black and gray lace bra. Stefan then took off his black t shirt. Then they switched positions; Stefan was on top now. Elena pulled off her orange Las Vegas shorts and black girl boxers. Stefan took off his black sweatpants and red boxers and began to thrust inside of her. He started off slow and soft and then went faster and harder as Elena screamed and moaned his name and dug her nails into his back until he started to bleed. Blood streamed down his back and onto her body. Stefan went a little faster and Elena moans got louder and more frequent. "Stefan…," Elena gasped with pleasure, she felt her walls tighten. She climaxed, though Stefan wasn't nearly finished yet. He hiked her legs up and she wrapped them around him, causing him to go deeper. Her moan quickened, he moaned in pleasure. Then his fangs popped out, causing him to stop for a moment and look away. Elena gasped and ran her fingers through his dark brown hair and kissed him. They melted into the kiss, into each other, and for a moment they were whole, they were one. He did one last deep thrust and broke the kiss a grunt, finally climaxing.

"I love you," Stefan kissed Elena's shoulder pulling out of her. He laid next to her and looked at her, she was beautiful even when glistening and tired. "I love you too Stef," she panted sleepily. He moved hair out of face, "Sleep." And so she did.

**Elena's P.O.V**

_I smelt something burning, then I felt the heat of the fire, my vision blurred from the smoke, and I heard a sadistic chuckle. I turn toward it and my eyes grew wide. There she was in a corner glaring fiercely at a vampire. Her clothes were tattered and bloody, her head was bleeding and burned, her lip was busted and her arms had a lot of scratches on them. Then a vampire with blonde hair and red eyes, like a demon. He had scratches on his cheek and was slowly approaching her._

"_**Alester, Run! Get up, go you, fat ass, move!**__" She didn't hear me, why didn't she here me. I tried yelling, screaming at the top of my lungs. No use she didn't hear me, no one could do. I tried to step toward her but I couldn't move, something was pulling me; forcing me from going forward. Then I saw that she was clenching her hand tightly. It was glowing a silverish green color._

"_**Throw it, now, do it!**_" _I sensed it; no I felt that it was going to help her in some way and if I couldn't her I'd take anything that would._

_The vampire stopped, "Excuse, love."_

_He was in front of me in a flash, fangs bared. I was frozen in pure utter terror, I didn't even breathe. He raised his hand, his claws…_

"!,"I screamed bloody murder at the top of my lungs awakening Stefan who was sleeping soundly next to me. He quickly looked around then back at me, concerned. I was shaking violently, and I could feel liquid dripping down my shoulder. "What's wrong," he cooed wrapping me into a protective embrace. Hot tears involuntarily fell from my eyes.

"Niklaus," I whispered.

**Charlie: Well that was nice**

**Lexie: omg there was a lemon in the first chapter, but it's okay though because I love lemons**

**Charlie: you're a freak aren't u**

**Lexie: Next chapter coming up**

**Charlie: Yea next is **_**Elena's Dark Past**_

**Lexie: Yeah dats my thing**

**Both: R&R**


	2. Chapter 2 Elena's Dark Past

**CHARLIE: shhhhh, Lexi is sleep now cause it's like bout to be 12 an yeah she's tired sue ****her, and so you won't sue us, we own nothing but the plot and the OCS**

**Elena's Dark Past**

"Niklaus," Elena whispered terrified. Stefan gave her a look, and soon Alester and Damon came rushing in. "What's the- whoa, Steffi put some clothes on," Alester shielded her eyes. Stefan glared at her telling her mentally it was not the time to be joking around. While Elena was giving Alester a cautious look, no one noticed these stares except Damon. He also noticed the open scar on Elena's left shoulder. "Stefan you guys get dressed and me and Alester will wait by the fire you can tell us what happens then and Stefan you should treat Elena's wound."

Elena and Stefan emerged from their tent and everyone gathered around the fire. Elena stared at the fire, and watched as the sparks danced. They changed from red to yellow to blue to white then back to red. She shivered slightly in remembrance of her nightmare, no her _vision_. She looked at Alester and felt like crying; her visions always come true and she didn't want Alester, her best friend, to get hurt.

"Well," she ran a hand throw her hair, "I saw something well, it was Niklaus, he's here and-." Damon cut her off, "What the fuck you mean, you 'saw something', you mean like a vision, in your sleep. Don't Demigods, if I'm right, see visions in their sleep?" Elena sent him a death glare, she didn't want them to know all of that just yet, and Alester gave him a surprised look.

"Damon, when did you get smart," she asked honestly surprised. He scoffed with offense. "That hurts right here," he put his hand over his nonbeating heart dramatically. Stefan cleared his throat and scowled them for not listening to Elena. So once again the attention was turn toward Elena.

Elena started, "Well I didn't exactly grow up in Mystic Falls….."

(Bold writing is the narrator, Elena)

_Flashback_

_**I grew up in the Underworld, with my godly father Hades, and his wife…my twin sister **_

_**Katherine and my little half brother Jeremy.**_

_Five-year-old Elena ran through the garden chasing her sister. They were playing tag, and she was it, but she skidded to stop when she saw Katherine wasn't running anymore. Instead she was staring into Persephone's Garden._

_**Better known as the Garden of Death or the Forbidden Garden to us, as in Dad didn't want us anywhere near it, or taking things from it for that matter. But then again my twin sister Katherine rarely listened to him.**_

_Katherine stared at the flower field in the garden, eyeing the white skull lilies. They where her favorite flower, not only for its beauty but because they had a tint of power in them, the flower itself is useless but the sap it produces mix in with some other simple ingredients can create a simple and temporarily hypnotic essence. Katherine bent down to pick it but stopped when she heard her sister call her._

"_Katy, you can't__Dad will be upset," five year old Elena tried to warn her. She turned around and glared at her. "Quiet, little Nana," she ignored her other protests but Elena grabbed her hand before she could__pick it. She then pushed Elena off her onto the ground but before she could get the flower Elena threw a rock at her causing her to stumble and fall. She growled and clenched her fist prepared to hit her but then she saw the flower. She picked secretly and got up. "Little Nana I'm so sorry I shouldn't have pushed you," she apologized insincerely. Elena smiled at her and gave her a real apology. She loved her sister and hated to fight with her. They hugged and Katherine slipped the flower into Elena's back pocket. _

_Smirking at what she did she ran and let Elena continue to chase her, let her continue to play the game, but later the real fun would begin._

_**That day I knew I could never trust my twin again, she told our step mother Persephone who punished me, and she whipped me because she told her I took her flower. Out of all she seems to dislike me the most, but her son Jeremy my half brother, my brother is only reason why I didn't just leave so early.**_

_An eight-year-old Jeremy smiled at a ten-year-old Elena who was trying not to laugh, only small giggles escaped. Right now they were playing a prank on Katherine, who was in the bathroom. She should have been the daughter of Aphrodite, how much she spends in the bathroom. _

"_Ready," she asked him. He gave an affirmative nod and they both held each other hands then both their whole eyes turned black._

_In the bathroom Katherine was brushing her hair, when she heard the hissing of snakes. She looked into the mirror saw that her long curly brown locks have turned into long brown live hissing snakes. Her pretty chocolate brown eyes turned red and she saw herself turn to stone right before the mirror shattered into a million pieces. _

"_!" Katherine screamed bloody murder as her worst nightmare, becoming Medusa, happened before her very eyes. She ran out of the bathrooms past Elena and Jeremy who were laughing their asses off. _

_End of flashback_

**Elena's P.O.V**

"So how are you here," Damon asked being curious. They all nodded evenly anxious. "I'm getting to that part of the damn story", I responded, "A couple weeks later I was done, with it all. I felt so alone there and so I left to try and find a real home. The first place was terrible, often ignored the shit out of me or when they didn't do that they yelled at me. So i ran away and that when Alaric and Jenna found me, that's how I got here." I glanced at Stefan every time I looked up from staring at my hands. I could tell he was upset with me. But the camp was silent for awhile, that's when Damon spoke up.

"Not to be rude, but what does any of this have to do with your vision," Damon asked. I glanced worriedly at Alester and then back at my hands. I was debating whether or not if I should tell them the whole vision. "Yeah how'd you get hurt?" Stefan added still concerned about the cut on my shoulder. "Sometimes in a vision of the future, what I just had, if I get hurt I take a piece from that vision to remember and always keep on my mind," I answered looking at Alester and then dropping her gaze to stare at my hands." I saw Niklaus and I don't think it's safe here; we need to leave," I said. It got quiet for a moment and then I got a bit nervous; that they wouldn't believe my lie, well it wasn't a lie but it wasn't the whole truth either. But my fear subsided when Alester looked at me and agreed. Everyone started packing up and got into the car and then drove off.

We reached Stefan's house. "We have to talk, Ellie and I think it would be safest if you spent the night here," Stefan then told me. I was confused but I was prepared for a lecture.

I walked into the house and up to his room when I saw him slam the door close. I flinched in fear; I saw his eyes change a reddish brown color which meant he was very mad."Stefan what's wrong baby," I asked even though I already knew. " You're the daughter of a guy who tried to kill me after he created me and it's a shame you lied to me, you looked at me, straight in the eye and told me a lie," he screamed walking towards me. "Well I'm sorry Stefan but I'm not in the mood to argue with you right now ok, I LOVE YOU, but I'm not taking a lecture from you and I'm not staying here if all your going to do is yell at me," I screamed in his face and then walked to the door and tried to open it. I felt him tap me on the shoulder and I turned to face him and then his lips quickly touched mine with passion. My eyes shut and I felt my heart skip beats. "Well I don't want to argue either and Guess what: I LOVE YOU TOO ELENA GILBERT", he shouted at me.

Then we kissed again and he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me in closer, I felt a push, and we fell on the bed. We continued making out. He got sick of just making out so he the tugged on my jeans for permission to unbutton them. I nodded in agreement and he then unbuttoned my pants and plaid button down shirt. He then took it off me and kissed my neck then sucked it leaving big reddish blue love bites all over. I started to moan and then I pulled off his shirt, then I unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down when I saw a shadow watching us and I jumped.

From closer inspection, it had short blonde hair with brown highlights, a tan skin tone; it looked like it was fairly built with chocolate brown eyes. I recognized it." Dad," I shrieked. Then my dad appeared out of nowhere. Stefan quickly hopped off of me and pulled up his pants. "Hello master," Stefan said bowing. "Hello Stefan, Elena," he replied with fire burning in his eyes. "What, are you doing here dad?" I asked putting on my shirt." Did you forget I created you and you didn't tell me when you left the underworld," he told me. "No, I didn't forget but you forgot about me and how I spent eight years running away from you and that hoe-bitch," I screamed. "I know she's a hoe-bitch and a slore, and a bit straggy, I'm so sorry about what happened, but you're coming home with me now," he said grabbing my arm and pulling me.

Stefan stepped forward then my dad looked at him and then he stepped back. "No I'm not and if you think I am you can go back to hell," I screamed. "Listen Elena your going, whether you want to or not" he said. "No I said I'm not going," I screamed as my father slapped me then threw me into the wall. "Let her go now," Stefan screamed while pulling my dad off of me and slamming him to the floor. Then my dad snapped his fingers and before him stood my dad's demons, Kyle, Erik, and Kay lee. My dad's demons looked at me, then smiled wickedly and pulled Stefan off of my dad. My dad then stabbed Stefan in the stomach repeatedly with a stake soaked with vervain, as I screamed "Dad, stop please don't hurt him, let him go!" I then ran up to my dad and pulled him off of Stefan when he pushed me on the floor. Glass shattered everywhere, as my stomach and my fist started to burn and a beam shot out of my hand and onto my father, burning his skin as he glared at me and grunted the pain. My eyes turned red and glowed with fire and my voice started to sound distorted and evil. "Let him go I said," I repeated with a mutated voice. I then lifted up my hands as my dad forcefully got lifted up in the air as well. I heard his bones start to crack my nose started bleeding as I used too much power.

"KYLE, ERIK AND KAYLEE LET HIM GO NOW!" I demanded still sounding distorted. "Elena, is that you," Kyle asked cueing the guys to let him go. Kyle ran towards me and hugged me forcing me to drop my father. "Ellie, we missed you," all the demons said as they ran towards me and hugged me. My eyes rolled to the back of my head as everything turned black.

**Alester's P.O.V**

I slammed the chocolate frosting on my night stand, they were arguing again weren't they. Ughhh, would they just get over it and fuck each other already? I sighed and walked into my private bathroom and looked into the mirror, planning on brushing my teeth but I didn't when I saw hazel eyes staring at me. Well, that's a tad bit creepy. I laid down on my white and red covers. I heard Elena and Stefan stop arguing and fighting as I drifted to sleep.

_I jerked myself up, I gasped trying to breathe. When my breath was finally caught, I looked around. Stone walls with torch lights, no windows and what looked like a stairwell that winded up to somewhere. I shivered, if there was no windows why was it so cold? I looked down at shivering body and I knew why. I was wearing a halter dress, with a red A on my right cup, it reached just below where my lace white panties were- ewlk I prefer boy shorts or girl boxers. No wonder I'm freezing my ass off. I also noticed my hair was long but curled up at the ends and dyed all red. I stood up and found that I was bare footed; great another part of me that's freezing. I went to the stairs to try and find some decent clothes and find out where the hell I am._

_I wondered around the giant gorgeous house for what seems like forever until I felt a pull of some sort. It was warm yet cold; protecting but dangerous, inviting me yet warning me not to follow. I followed though with each step I took my heart pounded in my chest. As I finally reached an auburn door I felt immense anxiety but mostly curiosity. I opened the door and saw a man with greenish blue eyes sitting in a chair with black Jordan's, black jeans and was drinking a very Bloody Mary with a smirk on his face, which made him more attractive then I already thought he was. "Who the fuck is you," I asked. He just chuckled." What took you so long?" he asked. So I repeated myself, he just chuckled and drank his Bloody Mary. Eww tomatoes. So he wanted to be all vague and why the hell was he wearing all the clothes. "How come you only have clothes on, not fair," I whined. He used his vampire speed to get up and in front of me. "Want to change that," he smiled a crooked smile. I couldn't help but smile too, he was confident wasn't he. He started to lean in for a kiss and I raised an eyebrow; maybe a bit too confident. I backed up into the hallway and he stumbled forward. I laughed at his clumsiness and I saw his eyes flash brown for a quick second then a cool grey then back to its original color. He used his vampire speed to rush at me and slam me against the wall in one swift motion. A sensation went through my body and I shiver slightly with pleasure. His grip on my wrists was tight and firm, not allowing me to escape. "Now let's try this again," he stated. I was going to say a rude comment or anything. But he left me no time to speak because as soon as his lips touched mine, my mind scrambled. I couldn't even remember my name let alone what the fuck I wanted to say. I balled up my fists when he pulled back. This mother fucker right here is getting on my fucking nerves. "Just in case you're wondering Alester, my name is Nik, it's the name you'll be screaming out in couple of seconds," he stated. I let his comment go for a more important question, "How the fuck do you know my name?" He laughed and picked me up, ran into his room, slammed me to the bed, and then kissed me all with vampire speed. He kissed me hard and I wrapped my arms around his neck and let my hands slip into his soft dirty blonde hair while slipping my tongue into his mouth. It tasted like tomatoes and liquor, a gross combo that really turned me off. But the way his hand traveled up and down my spine sent chills throw me that turned me all the way back on. I pulled apart and smirked. "Okay Mr. Dick, let's see what you got," I pulled off his jacket. His eyes gleamed with amusement, he smirked also. "It's Nik," he stated. "I know," I crashed my lips into his._

_I felt him grow hard against his pants and I smirked a victorious smile. Well that was easy enough to get his cock hard. I then began to grind on him and we both let out soft moans. I bit my lip as our eyes met, I melted like ice cream. Then suddenly he ripped off my underwear and I flinched slightly. He chuckled," scared." I rolled my eyes at that comment then looked him dead in his eyes. "Never," I stated. I felt him throbbing as he unbuckled his pants. He then prepared to enter me and I felt a whole new level of butterflies in my stomach. He began to slid into me and I felt immense amount of pleasure already- _

"_**Nik, wake up,"**__ a female voice echoed throughout the place. And then there was darkness._

**Nik's P.O.V**

My sister's voice woke me up from my slumber, and I arose more than slightly agitated. I was having a really nice dream. "What is so important that you had to wake me up, Rebekah," I ran a hand threw my hair.

She rolled her eyes and jerked a thumb to the thing next to me. I looked at the drained naked girl next to me. She had caramel skin stained with blood, shiny black hair and light green eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't save you any Bex, but she was quite delicious, Amber I think was her name," I thought back and licked my lips in remembrance to her delicious blood. Rebekah let out an aggravated sigh to capture my attention again. I looked at her.

"No I didn't want any of your green eyed whore, what I want is for you to clean up the rest of your green eyed whores scattered about my house, it's disgusting," Bex crossed her arms. I rolled my eyes, she woke me up for that, and don't we have a maid for that. "Have Alexandra clean it," I stated kicking the dead corpse off my bed that I no longer found attractive.

"I can't you halfway drained her and she's hiding in the closet repeatedly saying 'I am not Alester'," Bex answered with a serious look. "Fine," I gave in and got up slowly.

Bex covered her mouth in shock."What?" I asked curiously." Umm Nik you're a bit large down there," Bex commented. I looked down and saw I had grown…quite large.

"How is that even possible, wait never mind I don't want to know," she laughed, "Oh god, this hasn't happened since a thousand years ago when you were seeing that Paisley girl. Wait are you-"

"Doesn't matter now, get the fuck out," I pushed out the room and slammed the door in her face. I looked down again at my growth and sighed. "Such shame I couldn't finish that dream", I sighed again and shrugged. Now I have to get rid of it, my eyes wandered over to the closet. "Oh, Alexandra," I licked my lips and walked toward the closet….

**Alester's P.O.V**

My eyes burst open and I popped up from spot in bed. My heart was racing a mile a minute. I licked my lips that were red and puffy, swollen even. I felt my aching wrist which had a red and slightly purple hand print on it. I ran a hand threw my thick black locks of hair. 'It wasn't real…was it,' I thought to myself. But the dirty blonde hair in my hand told me otherwise.

**Elena's P.O.V**

I woke up in a room that was all white, with a different color shade of purple flower on the walls. I had a purple and white canopy bed with purple and white pillows. I jerked up. I rubbed my head as soon as I got up." So your back," I heard a familiar voice say. "Jeremy," I said squinting. I then was fully awakened and realized I was home. I could tell by the dragon iris that started from my door that stretched out and wined all the way to my window, where its sprouted big beautiful purple, silver, lavender, and magenta petals. It was my flower. I rubbed my eyes and looked at him. He looked so different, no longer did he have the chunkiness on his face that I remember, he was no longer ,short and round and adorable. He lost a lot of weight in his face and he got a lot more muscular, and instead of cute and adorable he is now a freaking sexgodling. "IS that really you, Jer, wow you look different" I stated with disbelief. He REALLY looks different. He smiled at me his mocha eyes shining slightly. "Yeah it's me. You on the other hand haven't changed at all. Still flat chest I see." We both laughed at his joked and I hugged him. I truly missed Jeremy and his weird sense of humor.

"You can thank me for all this," I heard a too sweet to be real voice say smugly, "All this happy family moment gushy shit." I looked over Jeremy to see my twin sister Katherine smiling at me. She was wearing black denim shorts, with a purple and gold tank top, gold heals, her hair was down and curly and she had a sequence bureau on. I felt my stomach violently turn. I looked at her curiously but with disgust, I still haven't forgiven her for what she did to me. She got up and circled around me and Jeremy like a hawk fixed on its pray, her eyes were fixed on me.

"What do you mean by that," I raised an eyebrow at her. She leaned on my night stand and smiled sideways at me. 'Didn't you feel a little, hmm, I don't know," she pursued her lips, "a little push" I looked at her and thought over her words carefully. This bitch did not do what the fuck I think she just did. She seemed to have read my mind because her smile got even brighter. "Yeah, that was me. It took a little push from me and an anonymous tip from a little birdie to get you here and might I say," She winked at me, "You are quite the tough cookie to find. But then again you were always the best at hide and seek. Even though I always find you in the end." I got up and glared at her. It's all her fault it's always all her Fault! Because of Katherine her I can't see Alester, Bonnie, Stefan, Damon, none of them again. Because of Katherine I won't be able to protect Alester. Because of Katherine I'm stuck here in this shitty hell hole for the rest of eternity. "Get the fuck out, before I destroy you," I started shaking this anger and so did the things around me. The atmosphere grew hot and I could feel my powers going throw my veins. She looked amused she smirked at me. "Bye Lena, I'll see you around," where the last words she said before she burst into purple flames. And then she was gone.

I looked over to Jeremy, gravely trying to tell him with my eyes that I wanted to be alone. If I tried to talk I wouldn't be able to say any words, besides the point I didn't want my little brother see me cry. He understood and he burst into bright white flames, then he was gone. That's when I let the hot tears roll down my face. This couldn't be happening, this could not be happening. Everything was just taken away from me just like that.

**Alester's P.O.V**

It has been at least a month since Elena has been gone and I miss her like crazy. It's like if you can't find your favorite Teddy Bear that you've had with you for at least four years. It's the only way I can describe it. But Stefan is in way worse shape than me, than any of us. He's gone full out emo, and he's coming home later and later just becoming more and more wreck less when feeding. He's becoming an Edward Cullen, I expect him to start sparkling in the sun and to become suicidal.

Stefan walked throw the living room and straight to his room. Not bothering to say a thing to me as he stalked by, but I could smell it in the air that he just went feeding, and it wasn't animal blood. But you want know what is pissing me off the most no one is doing shit about it. I thought while looking over at Damon who was dancing in the corner to Ke$ha, only in his underwear while drinking a forty ounce bottle of Vodka-he misses Elena too. I got up and grabbed Dam-Dam by the ear and pulled him all the way to Stefan's room. I kicked down the door and shoved Damon into the room. Steffi and Dam-Dam both glared at me, but I glared daggers back at them twice as hard. "You two are getting on my god damn nerves. Everyone is all boo freaking who, I miss Elena. Yet no one is looking for her," I yelled at them, "You're not even attempting to find out if she's okay. No instead Dam-Dam wants to get all drunk and pretend like he's Ke$ha. But you Steffi, disgust me. Only Robert Pattison can be a pussy whipped suicidal whiney self-hating emo vampire. Only him, I'm sorry it doesn't look good on you. Matter of fact I'm not sorry, you two are sorry. Now get your sorry asses up and search for Elena."

It was quiet for awhile and Stefan ran a hand throw his hair. Damon breathed throw his nose making his nostrils flair. "We can't," he stated.

**Elena's P.O.V**

After I was done crying and my eyes were all red and puffy, I was ready to fuck this bitch up. I searched up and down the corridors, and anywhere I could think of for Katharine but I stopped when I heard my dad's shouts. "Just get the fuck out my face. Get out my face, you can't fuck leave bitch but you can get the fuck out my face and make me a fucking sandwich," he yelled. Storming out of the doors was Persephone. Her hair was slightly disheveled but it was down and she was wearing a short black silk night gown dress that hugged her curves just right. She glared at me but she still smiled anyway. "Elena, your back, we've all missed you so much," her voice dripping with sarcasm. My mind raced with many rude and snide comments and I felt my blood boil and my eyes change to black. "Don't talk to me, Phony, I don't like you," I walked past her and into my dad's room. He was lying down in bed under the covers and his blonde hair was messy also. But when he saw me his chocolate eyes lit up. "Elena, you're awake," he sat up and I could see the many scars on his muscular chest. I nodded my head and he gestured for me to sit on the bed with him. I decided to just stand. I looked around the room and then back to him he was watching me. "What were you and Persephone arguing about," I asked trying to break the silence. He let out a deep breath and ran a hand throw his hair.

"You and your mother," he stated slowly, "your real…mother." I gave him a look that told him to explain everything now. It would be better if I just listen to him explain the whole thing instead of bombing him with questions, I could do that later. "Your mother name is Hera, she is or was the goddess of all Olympians and marriage. You see your mother was originally with Zeus, my brother your uncle, but then we fell in love," he said all of this carefully and slowly. I was just soaking up all I could manage trying hard not to explode with questions, " We weren't suppose to and we ended up having an affair. This is crazy because she is the goddess of marriage so it's against all that she stands for to cheat on her husband. But I digress; she becomes pregnant with you and Katy, Zeus finds out, throws a hissy fit and tries to kill you and Katy. So in order to save and protect you she gives up her godly powers, gives them to you and Katy and comes to me for protection. Since me and Poseidon are the only ones who can stand up to Zeus.-" My father was cut off by a woman with purple eyes and dark chocolate brown hair, she had plump full lips a full figure and had beautiful ivory skin except for a lightning shaped birth mark on her back. I felt my eyes water. "Mom," I questioned. I ran to her and hugged her tight; she hugged back and kissed me on my forehead. "Hera," my father sighed. "Hello Elena, Hades," she said looking at my father with amusement. "Hera, you look stunning as always, how have you been," he asked. "Just peachy babe, how are you," she asked then I saw her eyes flicker with humor, "Where's Persephone." My father's eyes grew dark but then he smirked. "I'm fine and she's in her garden. I'm sure she's missed you as much as you missed her."

I smiled a bit, so my mother despised Phony as much as I did. Like mother like daughter. Then she frowned and glared at me. "Honey are you alright," she said with a motherly voice, "You used a quite bit of your power when you knocked your father around like that." She smiled slightly when she said this. It got uneasily quiet and I had a feeling they were about to tell me something. "Elena, we, your father and I as parents," she paused, "we think it be best if you stayed in the underworld." I snapped my head up so I'd look at her.

"WHAT?" That's when my father spoke up his deep and soothing voice trying to calm me down. But I couldn't hear him all I could hear was my anger and all I could see is red. Those same words repeating at the same time, my eyes began to water. What about Damon, Bonnie, what about Alester. Gods, what about Stefan? I was never going to be able to see him again. My mother tried to comfort me but I stepped away from her. Tears streaming down my face, I shook my head as if it were all a bad dream that I wanted to go away. "We only have your best interest at heart. Elena, were your parents we love you and-," I shook my head again_**. My best interest at heart? They love me?**_ Are you fucking kidding me? Where was there best interest when Persephone and Katharine tortured me, when I had to go throw my developing powers on my own? When that Bitch who I thought was my mom locked me in a closet for 12 days?"Fuck you two," I shouted and the whole room started to shake. "Elena calm down, your powers are out of control we need to train you," my mom stated. I looked at her trying to stay mad but I couldn't. I can see the pain and love for me in her eyes. "We don't want you passing out again. Last time you didn't wake up for a month you need to stay here," My dad chimed in. A what? Did they say a month; I was sleep for a month. But…but, why hasn't Stefan come for me yet?

**Alester's P.O.V**

"We can't," he said. I looked at them as if they were high, and I'm talking about the full blown soaring in the sky, high. That's stingy how you not gone share the blunt. "What the fuck you mean you can't," I stated. Now I knew that this load of bullshit was going to be good. "Well, it's kind of a sire bond thing," Stefan stated. I looked at him as if he really expected me to know what the fuck sire bond is. I do I look like Wikipedia or Google? I don't know what the fuck everything is. "A sire bond is a bond between a creator and his creation. All vampires have a sire bond with Master Hades, because he created all Vampires," Stefan said, " he created us to serve him and fight off Zeus' werewolves-our natural enemy- we also can't enter his realm. It is forbidden for vampires to. That's why we can't save Elena." Like I said it was total bullshit. "How do you know that did, you ever try," I looked Stefan in the eye but Damon was the one to speak. "We know because as soon as your made into a fledgling; a vampire that never drank human blood before; you just automatically know. Like you know you have to drink blood in order to live." I slammed my hands on the coffee table. "So you're just going to sit here and do nothing," I shouted outraged, "This Elena we're talking about. Our Elena, Stefan,** your **Elena." They were both silence. I clenched my fist and my jaw grew tight. They were just going to sit here and do nothing. They could be torturing Elena, they could have killed Elena. We would have never known, because these **pussies** weren't doing **anything** because of some** stupid** sire bond. I punched Stefan dead in the face, though it hurt me more than it hurt him, I ignored my now throbbing red knuckles. "You stupid vaginas, don't you care at all about her, FUCK THE SIRE BOND," I shouted at them both. It grew quiet and Stefan was staring at the ground and Damon looked everywhere but not me. I couldn't I just simply couldn't be in a house with these two for a second longer. I grabbed my jacket and went out the front door, not even caring where I was going. I felt rain pour all over me and I was soaked in a matter of minutes. OF course it was raining; it was just the ICING in this fucking shit cake of a month I've been having. I walked the streets of mystic falls for what felt like five minutes, because I was so preoccupied by my anger with Stefan and Damon and thoughts about Elena. But in actuality was five hours, yeah, my mind keeps my pretty ignorance to everything else but. So I also didn't notice that someone was following me. So when the black Lexus truck pulled over, I didn't notice. Only thoughts running through my mind was Elena, how could they just sit there and do nothing. Elena's been through hell and back for Stefan's sorry ass and Damon's too. Helping Stefan deal with the whole ripper thing and helping Damon with blood addiction. "Those bastards," I said out loud. "Who," said a husky warm caramel voice, which has become all too familiar to me now, considering we've only physically met once. I looked at the man of my dreams, literally ever since that one dream he's been invading my thoughts and I don't even know his name. He was sitting in what looked like a freshly bought black Lexus truck. His hair was its normal messy dirty blonde self like how I've seen it in my dreams, his eyes were a calm hazelish green. He smiled at me and said something but I didn't notice because there was a million other fantasies running through my head at once. "What," I said ignoring the heat on my face. Shit I was blushing for no god damn reason. "Never mind. What are you doing out here in the rain," his voice was like music and his cute British accent was thick." And talking to yourself?" I glared at him for many different reasons. #1 – being he was so fucking sexy. #2- he attacked me in the woods for no god damn reason. #3-I was soaked with rain and he was dry in a black Lexus truck. #4 finally being that I wanted to kiss him so fucking badly! "Why the fuck do you have a car Mr. I want to attack people in the woods for no damn reason?"I yelled at him. He chuckled a bit then smirked at me. His sly smirk made my heart skip beats, which made me glare at him more. Who the hell does he think he is, making me feel so attracted to him? "Sorry about that I was looking for something or someone to eat," he grinned and shrugged it off, like it was nothing. That didn't make any sense what so ever. Why didn't he just go into town and compel someone? Why didn't he compel me and just feed on me? Why didn't he feed on me matter of fact? And why was he in the wood in the first place? I know I ask a lot of questions I've been told. But I got a strange feeling from this guy. "Would you like a ride home, I mean that's the reason I pulled over in the first place," I sensed something in his voice. It was protectiveness, Concern maybe? I shoved all those thoughts in the back of my head. "I don't really have a home right now," I stated. I don't know why I told him that. I could have simply just said no. I could've not said anything at all. "Well, um, you, I mean, for some reason I feel like he sounded nervous now all of a sudden, this is weird because I can read emotions and junk really well. Even Vampires and supernatural creatures, but Vampires are technically not people just beautiful, strong, and fast zombies. "Look I just can't let you walk the streets alone, you're very attractive and there are weirdoes out there," he said finally getting his thoughts together. I raised my eyebrow. "Even weirder than a person I don't know offering me a ride?" I stated, "Can we say stranger danger," He scoffed and rolled his eyes. But I kind of thought it. Where honestly did I have to go? Going back to Stefan and Damon was not an option, with the way they were acting I'd almost accidently repeatedly stake in the heart while they were sleep most likely. I sighed while getting into his car. I looked over to him and he was smiling smugly, fucking asshole. "Can I at least know your name, I mean I could call you Mr. Stalker-Twinkie-face-no-dick," I stated. His eye twitched and his grip on the steering wheel got tighter as if he was trying to hold back his anger. "My name is Nik," he stated as he pulled off. My heart skipped a beat and my stomach exploded into millions of little butterflies. 'My name is Nik' those words replayed throughout my head. The same words were said to me in my dream. "They call me Alester," I stated calmly.

L3XI3: wow that was long. Well that was the end of chappie two but don't worry there is plenty where that came from.


End file.
